Operacja cycki
by DageRee
Summary: Jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co ktoś ma. Gajeel x Levy. Hetero/yuri.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Ostrzeżenia i uwagi:

* prawie yuri

* prawie hetero

* romans

* lekka komedia klasy niewymagającej

* autorka (niezdyscyplinowana, leniwa i nieokreślona)

* dodawane na telefonie

* pisane z nudów na telefonie (jako umilacz wycieczek tramwajowych)

* nie zawsze kontrolowana autokorekta telefonu

* niebetowane

* Fairy Tail nie jest moje, ale ich moce chętnie bym zabrała

Powyższe fakty i argumenty w pełni tłumaczą i usprawiedliwiają, wszelkie błędy, nie literacki język, błędy redaktorskie i inne bliżej nieokreślone cusie.

Levy siedziała znudzona przy barze i z lekko naburmuszoną miną podpierała

ręką głowę. No dobra, nie z lekko naburmuszoną miną, ale z miną

naburmuszoną na maksa. Taki Grumpy Cat wersja loli.

- Coś nie tak, Levy? - Lucy zaniepokojona, czy coś się nie dzieje, podeszła

do baru i spytała. Spodziewała się lekko wystraszyć przyjaciółkę, bo niebieskowłosa nie wydawała się jej widzieć, jednak ta tylko przekręciła swoją głowę jak sowa i ze mrużonymi oczyma gromiła Lucy wzrokiem. - Eeeeeeh?!

Chwilę później znów patrzyła na wprost.

- Gajeel.

- Co? - Spytała otępiała Lucy. Chwilę temu zmrożona ze strachu, nie była

pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała. Blondynka od razu pożałowała pytania, bo znów

została zgromiona wzrokiem. - T, to... to ja może już pójdę. - Nerwowym ruchem wskazała na drzwi, a potem ruszyła w ich kierunku równie przestraszona. Levi patrzyła jeszcze chwilkę, jak jej przyjaciółka wpadła na nagiego Greya, a potem została napastowana przez w ostatniej chwili powstrzymaną Juvię. Zazdrosne kobiety są niebezpieczne.

Teraz niemal cała gildia była skupiona na tym wydarzeniu, a niewzruszona tym Levy wstała ze stołka i poszła bez słowa w kierunku bocznego wyjścia.

Głupi Gajeel, stwierdziła. Ona sobie już dzisiaj wszystko zaplanowała, a tu

bum! On zapomniał i postanowił sobie iść na misję. A niech go do pociągu

wsadzą!

Gajeel Redfox użył Ryku Żelaznego Smoka, aby rozwalić laboratorium i zmusić pseudo-naukowca Larsa do wyjścia z kryjówki. Chwilę później, kiedy

już większość szkła została potłuczona, a wszystko inne zrobiło więcej przewrotów w powietrzu niż to Rada przewiduje, patrzył z lekką pogardą na skulonego w kącie mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Gajeel wyczuł, że przed drzwiami pomieszczenia właśnie zatrzymał się jego przyjaciel - Przewyższający w Trybie Walki. Ciągle trzymał swój miecz w gotowości.

- Jest tu ktoś jeszcze, Lily?

- Nie. Tylko kilka obiektów doświadczalnych, nic więcej.

- Dobrze.

Gajeel opanowanym krokiem zaczął się przemieszczać w stronę właściciela

kryjówki. Ubrany był on tylko w żółtą koszulkę i ciemne spodenki. Bądź co

bądź zaczął przed nimi uciekać w środku nocy i trochę potrwało zanim pan z

kotkiem wytropili go aż tu. Odór przeróżnych mikstur i ziół maskował jego zapach metalu i kryształów. Popsuł mu tym wszystkie plany. W sumie nie wiedział jakie, jedbak pamiętał, że Levi mu coś wspominała. Rany, teraz chyba wypadałoby ją jakoś z tego powodu udobruchać. Pewnie naburmuszy się z miną "na rybę" a do końca dnia będzie chodziła jak kaczka, z dłońmi prostopadle do talii i wypiętym tyłkiem. No dobra, może przesadza, co nie zmienia faktu, że będzie miała urazę. "To bardzo krótka misja", mówili.

- Ej, ty! - krzyknął na cały głos, zmieniając swoją rękę w piłę mechaniczną. - Tak, do ciebie mówię! Mów lepiej szybko, gdzie są te kryształy, bo mam beznadziejny humor, a jak mam beznadziejny humor, to inni mają beznadziejne życie. Kapujesz?!

Naukowiec przez łzy pokiwał tylko głową i wydukał mało zrozumiane "dobrze,

zaprowadzę was". Zrozumiałość jego słów można by z łatwością porównać do Natsu z zabandażowaną buzią. Czytaj - tylko Gajeel Redfox byłby wstanie to zrozumieć.

Profesorek wstał, gromiony wzrokiem rozwścieczonego członka Fairy Tail i nawet mimo pomocy ściany, padłby z powrotem trzy razy na ziemię. Mag się odwrócił i szedł już w stronę drzwi, kiedy się wściekł jeszcze bardziej, że ten ten tu obok jegomość nie idzie za nim, tylko wciąż stoi w miejscu. Z laserem w oczach odwrócił się ponownie i już wcale nie tak opanowanym krokiem podszedł do niego i z niesamowitą siłą podciągnął go za żółtą koszulkę, która chwilę później zaczęła się rwać, a tamten ponownie wracał w dół.

- Co jest? Taki ciężki? - Spojrzał w dół i sytuacja stała się jasna, żeby nie mówić klejąca. Okazało się, że mieszanka rozbitych eliksirów stała się super mega klejącą papką. Teraz i sam Gajeel nie mógł się oderwać, mimo silnych starań. Lars uśmiechnął się niepewnie z dołu, kiedy zobaczył wzrok, który mógłby zabić. Przełknął ślinę i modlił się, żeby jakoś przetrwać kolejne parę godzin w tej mazi. Jeśli Bóg istnieje, to teraz przyda mu się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

6 godzin 43 minuty i 28 sekund to nie jest idealny czas na klejenie się do siebie. Nawet jeśli widuje się pary, które rozstają się tylko do toalety, podporządkowując się siłom wyższym, tutejsza relacja jest przymusowym efektem sił niższych. Nadzwyczaj lepkich, warto zauważyć.

Koniec końców Pantherlily nie był w stanie im pomóc. Gajeel skutecznie uszkodził większość mikstur, a Przewyższający był w stanie znaleźć tylko jedną całą, wskazaną przez Larsa miksturę, która lekko zadziałała na trzymającą ich w miejscu maź. Musieli spokojnie czekać przyklejeni do podłogi, a czas im umilał gniew i dręczenie pana

Larsa. Ewentualnie bycie dręczonym lub patrzenie jak twój pan dręczy. Któreś z tych. Sprawy się po komplikowały, Gajeel z Larsem przykleili się do siebie nawzajem. 6 godzin 43 minuty i 28 sekund w jednej pozycji, w jednym pomieszczeniu i w stanie wstrzymywanie potrzeb fizjologicznych.

Po paru godzinach stania, nogi Gajeela były zmęczone, jak on sam, jednak jak już się bierze za jakąś robotę, która podobno miała być szybka i prosta, i której poświęciło się tyle energii, według maga, to trzeba ją doprowadzić do końca.

- Kryształy - odezwał się Gajeel władczym tonem, a Lars od razu zniżył

głowę i dał znak, by szli za nimi. Oboje zdjęli obówie, by nie kleić się przy każdym kroku do podłogi. Chwilę później, po tym jak Lars dotknął

lakrymę, otworzyły się zamaskowane drzwi. Typowe, pomyślał Gajeel

odwracając wzrok.

- To tutaj. - Pokazał już znacznie mniej bojący się Lars. Można powiedzieć,

że oswoił się z sytuacją. Poprawił swoją blond grzywę i powiedział, aby

szli pierwsi. Magowie Fairy Tail jednak odmówili, a więc niechętnie sam

wszedł, a pozostała dwójka tuż za nim. Gajeel rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które na dobrą sprawę nie wyglądało jakoś szczególnie.

Podłużny prostokąt o jasnych ścianach, parę szuflad po lewo i bliżej nieokreślona maszyna na przeciwko, która zajmowała całą ścianę, a do 3 metrów od niej nic nie

było. Musiało to być więc coś ważnego.

- Co to za maszyna? - spytał mały Lily pokazując palcem na przeciw siebie.

- A.. to jest... nie wiem, jak to teraz ująć. - Widać było, że Lars nie chce

się zagłębiać w to, do czego ta maszyna służy, albo tłumaczyć to małemu

kotu, który z jakiegoś powodu jest wyżej od niego w hierarchii. Nie zmienia

to faktu, że ta maszyna i tak ciekawiła. - To ja może zademonstruje -

powiedział nieśmiało, póki nie poczuł żelaznej dłoni na swoim ramieniu.

- Niczego nie będziesz włączał.

- A, uh, dobrze. Właściwie to - zwrócił się wciąż przestraszony do Gajeela

i Liliego - kryształy są w tej maszynie.

- Hm. - Mag zastanowił się chwilę i poszedł do maszyny dając wcześniej

poinstruowanie, aby Lily pilnował pana doktorka.

Chłopak zatrzymał się przed maszyną i chwilę się jej przyjrzał. Cała jej

metaliczna budowa robiona była na planie kwiatu z rombowatymi kształtami,

które były jasnymi płytkami, być może poszukiwanymi kryształami. W zleceniu

było, by odzyskali 12 kryształów. Zabójca Smoków dotknął środka maszyny.

Wyglądała jak kontroler całej maszyny, jednak odstające figurki na niej

wyglądały raczej jak żarówki, czy inne świecidełka, niż jak przyciski. W

tym momencie Gajeelowi zaczęło coś śmierdzieć. Rombów na maszynie było 13.

- Lily, trzymaj go! - Odwrócił się z impetem, ale zobaczył, że jego koci

pomagier leży na ziemi, a od niego wieje dziwnym zapachem. Po Larsie nie

było śladu, jednak było słychać jego oddalający się bieg z korytarza.

Gajeel ruszył szybko z miejsca, by go gonić, jednak ledwo dobiegł do drzwi, gdy

usłyszał coś jeszcze. Spojrzał za siebie z terrorem w oczach, a chwilę później ogarnęła go światłość.

Pantherlily szedł dalej z Gajeelem na plecach. Misja została okrzyknięta niepowodzeniem, a mag był wciąż nieprzytomny. Chłopak powoli odzyskiwał przytomność, a Lily, widząc to, poinstruował spokojnie.

- Śpij dalej.

- A to niby czemu? Dam radę iść sam - wymarkotał Gajeel słabym głosem.

- Śpij. Po prostu, zaufaj mi.

- Niech ci będzie.

Chłopak zasnął dalej, a w powietrzu zostało nie wypowiedziane "martwić się zaczniemy później".

AN: W następnym rozdziale się powinno wszystko zacząć. Miejcie na uwadze uwagi z pierwszego rozdziału, a jeśli ktoś to czyta, byłoby miło, gdyby zostawił coś po sobie :O


	3. Chapter 3

_Dziękuje za komentarze - gdyby nie one, nie było by rozdziału. Rozdział dodawany z telefonu, jak zwykle._

Następnym razem kiedy Gajeel się obudził, było to mniej miłe niż ostatnim

razem. Już nie niesiony przez Pantherlily, leżał na cienkim materacu, którego sprężyny obwiniał za ból pleców. Tylko czemu jeszcze nie było to równie miłe co ostatnim razem? A no tak, nie była to spokojna pobudka, kiedy twój partner o ciebie dba. Była to pobudka pełna krzyków i pięści. Pachniała ogniem i lodem, więc pewnie była też pełna nagości.

Zmusił się do siadu. Jego ciało było nadzwyczaj lekkie, choć bolało,

zwłaszcza kręgosłup. Ciągle mu się trochę kołowało w głowie, jednak był

pewny, że nie jest w żadnym pociągu, tylko w oddziale szpitalnym swojej

gildii.

Na pięć osób obecnych tylko dwie zauważyły, że się przebudził i patrzy

mściwym wzrokiem na pozostałą trójkę.

- Możecie wreszcie się uciszyć? - Na ten dźwięk Erza się wyprostowała,

waląc głowami Graya i Natsu o siebie tak, by ci opadli nieprzytomni na

ziemię. Na zapach stali nie zwrócił uwagi, dziwne. Przynajmniej nastała cisza. po trupach do celu.

Levy od razu zerwała się z krzesła koło niego.

- Gajeel, nic ci nie jest? Nic cię nie boli? - Dotknęła go za obandażowane

ramię, po czym dotknęła jego twarzy.

- N, nie... niezbyt. - Jej zaniepokojony wzrok go nieco... zawstydził?

W tym momencie i Lily podchodził do łóżka. Dla Gajeela zagadką było,

dlaczego był w swojej większej i potężniejszej formie. Poza tym Erza

zaczęła na niego poważnie spoglądać. Na nowo zaczęło mu śmierdzieć. Zaraz pewnie powiedzą mu w jak beznadziejnym stanie się znajduje.

- O co chodzi? - Redfox wyczuł napięcie.

- Czujesz się jakoś inaczej? - zignorowała jego pytanie Erza. Może gdyby nie jej dominacja, jej chłopak nie uciekałby przed nią w kółko i w kółko.

- Tak, głowa mnie boli jak nie wiem, przez te gamonie Co niby może być nie

tak? - syknął sarkastycznie.

Erza spojrzała na Liliego, jakby właśnie coś z nim ustalała. Levy położyła

dłonie na jego ręce. Z lekkimi wypiekami spojrzał na nie i zaczął się

zastanawiać, ile musiał być nieprzytomny skoro jego ręce tak... zwiotczały.

- Ty spójrz sobie w dół, a ja pójdę po lustro - Erza powiedziała i zgrabnym

krokiem odwróciła się i przeszła nad nieprzytomnymi figurami magów.

- Co do? - Gajeel spojrzał na swojego kociego towarzysza, ale jego twarz

była poważna. Levy mocniej zacisnęła ręce. Mag spojrzał w dół na dziwnie

ułożone jego czarne włosy. Zdjął je małą dość ręką z obawami, że wyssali z

niego wszystkie mięśnie, kiedy to zobaczył odkładający się tłuszczyk. Spod bandaża było to widać. Tyle, że między tym tłuszczem był rów. Krótki, ale głęboki. Nie w tą stronę co powinien, biorąc pod uwagę w jaki sposób powinien mu się

tłuszcz odkładać. Ledwo mógł tolerować fakt, że stał się grubasem, ale fakt, że tłuszcz wylewa się nie tymi dolinami co powinien, sprawił, że patrzył na swoje obważanki z terrorem w oczach.

To chyba jakiś żart. Gajeel już sam nie wiedział co było by gorsze.

Patrzenie na swój tłuszcz, czy fakt, że ten tłuszcz był prawdopodobnie, czysto hipotetycznie, wzbogacony jajowodami.

Fakt, wciąż było to wszystko zabandażowane i mogło się okazać, że to dwa wielkie guzy, jednak...

Lily i Levy studiowali reakcje smoczego maga. Widzieli jak dziwnie i z

niesmakiem patrzy na swoją klatkę piersiową, później przybiera minę

niedowiedzenia. Podnosi się o rękach, by być w wygodniejszej pozycji, by

rozluzować bandaże i spojrzeć sobie tam gdzie dolina jedna między dwoma

wzgórzami. Potem z nerwowymi ruchami zrzuca kołdrę i zagląda pod luźne spodnie, zostawiając na widoku wszystko co tam jest - czyli nic.

Z szeroko otwartą buzią padł na łóżko, a u szeroko rozpiętych rąk trzęsły

się palce.

- N, n, ni, nie ma... - W tym oto momencie Gajeel poczuł dziwną pustkę w sercu.

- Seerio? - Wypompowany z sił i humoru kompletnie, patrzył na siebie w

lustrze. Byli właśnie w kobiecym akademiku. Jego stopa nie powinna mieć prawa tam postać. Piersi stały się biletem, by wejść przez zakazaną bramę.

Levy siedziała parę metrów od Gajeela. Grzecznie, na krzesełku, jednak z

rękami między udami i nawet jeśli naprawdę martwiła się o maga, to nie

mogła pozbyć się uczucia irytacji. Pierw Gajeel o niej za pomniał. Wrócił

nieprzytomny, przytoczony przez Liliego. Jako dziewczyna. Seksowna dziewczyna.

Levy się poczerwieniła zarówno przez gniew jak i erotyczną wyobraźnię.

Przed sobą miała chłopaka, do którego czuła to i owo. Miał on teraz

wysportowane ciało z krągłościami i miseczkę dużo większą od niej. To...

Bolało. No, no bo...! Teraz każdy raz, kiedy wyobrażała sobie, że się

całują, pieszczą, robią XXX, a on XXX i XXX, [...] przychodził do niej

teraz ze zdwojoną siłą, a każde z Tych rzeczy ze zmianą w postaci dwóch

dziewczyn. Nie, dla jej umysłu to za dużo.

- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Gajeel, kiedy zobaczył Levy czerwoną jak rak na

pustyni.

- NIE! - krzyknęła nerwowo z rękoma w obronnym geście. - Nic z tych rzeczy

- dodała potem na spokojniej.

Gajeel z niepewnym wzrokiem postanowił jej uwierzyć na słowo. Spojrzał na nowo w lustro.

Przy tym ciele jego włosy wydawały się być dłuższe niż były wcześniej. Jego

cała twarz była mniejsza, a piercing bardziej zwracał na siebie uwagę,

wizualnie zabierając większą powierzchnię twarzy. Usta miał szorstkie,

wyschnięte i bardzo blade, kolorem mało przypominające subtelny róż Lucy,

czy malinowy kolor warg Erzy. Oczy miał węższe, ale porównywalnie długie, a

rzęsy krótkie, acz gęste. Czerwone tęczówki patrzyły na swoje

wąskie odbicie. Na chwilę obecną jest wciąż w bandażach i jakiejś szmatce

szpitalnej, ale już nie długo... Nie, nie, nie! NOSEBLEED STOP! Nie, nie powinien myśleć o takich rzeczach. Ale jednak myśl zbadania nowego kobiecego ciała w wannie działała na jego wyobraźnie. Ciałem kobieta, umysłem facet.

Bezceremonialnie otworzone drzwi zwróciły na siebie uwagę. Erza, tym razem z Juvią, wparadowały do pokoju. Juvia z szeroko otwartymi oczyma chowała się za Tytanią. Musiała zobaczyć na własne oczy, jednak zabójcze spojrzenie, które uzyskała od byłego maga Phantom Lord, nie zostawiało żadnych wątpliwości. Szybko schowała się raz jeszcze za Erzą i jeszcze raz wyjrzała.

- Gajeel-san? To naprawdę ty?

- Taa - burknął niechętnie i posępnie. Ręką przeczesał swoje długie włosy, w wielu miejscach suche i słomowate.

Juvia wyszła skrępowana zza Erzy.

- Juvia nie może w to uwierzyć. Jeśli... jeśli będziesz miał j, jakieś pytania, t, to Juvia chętnie odpowie. - Dalej, Gajeel-san, pomyślała, jako że znasz mnie najdłużej, pewnie najłatwiej będzie Ci się zwrócić z tym do mnie. Czuła, że dawna przynależność do Phantom Lord mnie do tego zobowiązuje.

Chłopak(?) spojrzał na nią krzywo.

- A o co takiego mógłbym pytać? - burknął.

- Jak... jak wybierać stanik, by piersi mniej przeszkadzały...

Levi spojrzała sobie w dekolt i znów ją zabolało. Nie byłaby w stanie mu pomóc z tym.

- Które tkaniny mniej podrażniają sutki, - spojrzała Gajeelowi na nogi i się zawstydziła jeszcze bardziej - jak często golić nogi...

Mag spojrzał lekko niedowierzanie, po czym spojrzał na swoje nogi. Czy po tej przemianie nie powinny być piękne i gładkie? Fakt, kształt ich miał chyba dobry, ale ciemnych włosów też nie mógł in odmówić. Co za problem, pomyślał, przecież wytrzyma golenie raz na miesiąc, czy dwa. Co za filozofia.

Erza przytakiwała.

- Oraz-

- Jak sobie radzić, kiedy okres wpływa na twoje funkcjonowanie! - przerwała Juvii Erza. - Musisz wiedzieć, jak radzić sobie wtedy z dyskomfortem na misjach.

- Okres, czyli?

- Miesiączka, co miesięczne krwawienie.

- Eee... dobra.

Gajeel przytaknął niemrawo analizując wszystko, co powiedziały. Tak, słyszał kiedyś o tym, że dziewczyny krwawią, nie wiedział skąd, kiedy, ale wiedział, że tak się dzieje. Nigdy nie miał okazji zweryfikować tej informacji, więc traktował ją bardziej jak mit. Fiore nie chęłpi się inwestycjami w szkoły publiczne i edukację seksualną, a Gajeel też za specjalnie z dziewczynami nie rozmawia. A już na pewno nie pyta ludzi o ich problemy.

- No dobra, wtedy się krwawi, prawda? - Przytaknęły. - Wystarczy, że wtedy zabandażuje sobie to i owo i przeczekam, co nie?

Sprawa okazała się dużo bardziej złożona i Gajeel już sam nie wiedział, w którym momencie wykładu nogi zrobiły mu się jak z waty.


End file.
